Only Mine
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - LEMON - Llegar a ese punto de su relación, romper las barreras les encantaba. Ahora mismo disfrutaban de su sesión de S/M semanal, aquella en la que dedicaban horas al placer que parecía tan inusual para otros, pero ideal para ellos; un secreto que nadie sabía porque esto era un gusto entre ellos. ¿Guilty Pleasure? - AdriNette - Contenido erótico fuerte
1. Only Mine

Buen día a todos, nuevamente me aparezco por aquí y traigo otro lemon pero este con un contenido mucho más fuerte y con una connotación no apta para personas sensibles. Este fianfic toca los términos del BDSM, pero como debe de ser y no como la porquería de _50 Shades of Gray_ lo menciona :P Si, lo he practicado muchas veces, sé lo que es de verdad y lo que no, así que ustedes sabrán si se tientan a leer esto porque seré MUY explícita. Tras advertencia no hay engaño, sean bienvenidos…

Y… Si no sabes la mayoría de términos de esto, puedes ir al final. Aunque te sugiero mejor leer primero el fic, luego la lista de terminas y volver a releer :3

.

Disclaimer: Miraculous es idea original de Thomas Astruc y que no se entere de esto o me vetan del fandom XD

La foto de portada pertenece a Not-safe-for-Huffie 3 ¡Amo muchísimo su arte! Así que no olviden buscarla en Tumblr ;)

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **ONLY MINE**_

.

– Sí, _my lady_. – Aceptaba aquel hombre joven que yacía sobre el piso, con el pie de aquella mujer de antifaz moteado sobre sus genitales.

– Que bueno que sabes tú lugar, _gatito_ …

.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste eran una joven pareja, comprometido para permanecer juntos el resto de sus vidas. También conocidos como los héroes de Paris e incluso de toda Francia. Amantes secretos a los dieciséis y entregados al placer mutuo un año después. Con un gusto único y refinado en el desarrollo de su propia sexualidad. Una sexualidad tan bien explorada para sus veintes.

.

– ¡Ah! – El rubio gruñó cuando el tacón de su ama presionó sus testículos.

– Disfrútalo.

.

Llegar a ese punto de su relación, romper las barreras les encantaba. Ahora mismo disfrutaban de su sesión de S/M semanal, aquella en la que dedicaban horas al placer que parecía tan inusual para otros, pero ideal para ellos; un secreto que nadie sabía porque esto era un gusto entre ellos. _¿Guilty Pleasure?_

El modelo tenía sus brazos atados por sobre su cabeza, unidos a un poste metálico que los sujetaba firmemente con una suave cuerda de algodón, algo similar sucedía con sus tobillos que se mantenían separados gracias a una _barra espaciadora_ de madera que a su vez estaba unida a otro poste; ambos instrumentos de metal tenían un tierno adorno gatuno, una huella verde igual a la del bastón que él solía usar en su modo como superhéroe. Su _ama_ , su _lady_ gustaba de darle un placer tortuoso al apenas comenzar, usualmente con algo de _trampling_ como en esa maravillosa noche.

Para él verla desde esa posición usando un precioso _bralette_ –que ella misma había diseñado– en conjunto con unas medias de látex rojo y sus finas zapatillas de brillo perfecto, era el fetiche favorito del varón de ojos esmeralda.

Mientras, para ella, el tomar el poder y las decisiones, tenerlo a su merced era el mayor placer de ser su única _dominatrix_. ¿Quién no disfrutaría de tener bajo sí misma al maravilloso e inalcanzable Adrien Agreste, el modelo más codiciado de Paris? Una exquisitez que sólo el _femdom_ le otorgaba a la heroína.

Los gruñidos se volvían gemidos graves y se iban acompañando de risas oscuras de parte de la azabache que aunque no tenía un contacto directo entre sexos, también se satisfacía. Su prometido lo notaba con sólo ver como la lubricación natural de ella se deslizaba por entre sus piernas perfectamente torneadas, producto del trabajo que tenían ambos como salvadores de su ciudad natal. Una gloria de sensaciones hasta que eyaculó.

.

– ¡Adrien! – Le reprendió ella pisando con fuerza su miembro. – No debiste hacer eso, ahora limpia.

.

Acercó su calzado a la boca de su compañero quien no tardó en lamerlo para limpiar cada rincón que había manchado con sus semillas. Con mucho trabajo realizaba lo que su ama le pedía ya que se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizado para girar su cuerpo. Su rostro se veía feliz a pesar del castigo, enmarcado por el carmín.

Marinette le pateó delicadamente y poniendo ambos pies junto a la cabeza de él, se sentó sobre su rostro para recibir placer directo en todo su sexo. El rubio no tardó en complacer a su mujer, apretando la lengua para hacerla más rígida e ir degustando con su paladar tan fina comida, exclusiva para él. Como respuesta a su trabajo, era sujetado con fuerza de grandes mechones de su cabello y también con más presión contra su rostro.

.

– ¡Sigue! – Le exigía ella a gritos, jalando su rostro hacia su entrepierna. – ¡Más!

.

Arqueó su espalda gracias al primer clímax que alcanzaba, casi enseguida sus piernas temblaban por un segundo orgasmo. ¡Agradecía ser multiorgásmica! Esa sensación mezclada de que apenas terminaba uno y venía una segunda ola de placer le era tan milagroso en su cuerpo. Se movió un poco más atrás para dejar sólo accesible su clítoris que imploraba por ser atendido también como lo había hecho su vagina. Estaba tan inflamado que apenas pasaron unos minutos ya gemía tan agudo que su voz se desvanecía pronto.

Se movió de aquel lugar, bajando sus caderas que rozaban las de Adrien. Le ordenó abrir la boca; la fémina lamía sus labios, sus dientes, introducía su lengua para sentir el paladar de su sumiso que esperaba que la saliva de ella cayera directo a su garganta, era un manjar tibio y húmedo, pero no superaba los fluidos que provenían del interior del monte de Venus de su próxima esposa.

Todos esos rituales de placer carnal les estimulaban en su día a día, les llevaba a esperar con ansia y deseo el día de su sesión, motivándoles a pasar toda una semana para al fin alcanzar el tan esperado día por ambos. Claro que era algo que los cansaba bastante al terminar, pero valía la pena cada segundo que pasaban así.

La mujer se volvió a levantar con el objetivo de soltar a su amante, también le quito la barra que mantenía separadas sus piernas y desamarró sus manos para que pudiera levantarse por sí mismo. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, sus brazos fueron colocados detrás de su espalda y sujetos con una de las cuerdas que antes lo habían inmovilizado en el piso.

Aun cuando ella no lo tocaba, podía sentir ese cosquilleo en su intimidad. Ella lo iba dirigiendo a la cama, con cuidado. Cada paso era un suspiro que expresaba el deseo por continuar, por anhelar el suave tacto de su dama.

.

– Vamos a probar donde nos quedamos…

.

Lo arrojó a la cama, enseguida él levantó el trasero, ya sabía lo que venía. Escuchó los tacones de su ama, los cuales le daban a entender que se movía de un lado a otro del cuarto. Cuando la sintió tras él, hincándose tras de él, su cuerpo se tensó en automático. Su lengua rozaba su ano, el cual le había ordenado rasurar para mejores resultados.

Apenas lo llenaba de saliva, soplaba para hacerle cambiar la sensación de temperatura en aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Casi enseguida cayó un gel en ese lugar, era un lubricante de chocolate, ¿cómo lo sabía? El aroma era fuerte e inundó rápidamente la habitación.

Marinette comenzó a frotar la entrada con un dildo delgado, uno al que le había activado la función de vibrar. A pesar de que su novio era también su esclavo, no le gustaba lastimarlo si había cumplido todas las normas en aquella sesión de roles. Poco a poco fue dilatando, abriendo el esfínter que le permitiría introducir aquel aparato de plástico que se movía de forma constante. Entró suavemente, ella lo movía de forma circular para rozar la próstata de él; conocía que ese era el lugar que más adoraba que tocaran de su cuerpo.

Aprovechó que era un juguete corto, lo introdujo unos centímetros más y lo ajustó con cinta adhesiva. No quería que se saliera en lo absoluto. Debía de acostumbrarse a todo aquello.

.

– Hoy será el día. – Bajó de la cama. – Ambos lo vamos a disfrutar.

– Mi… _Lady_ …

.

Adrien se encontraba extasiado, su cara la giró para ver lo que hacía la fémina. Su vista se nublaba por las maravillosas sensaciones que tenía en su parte trasera. Le costaba tragar, así que la saliva brotaba con facilidad de su boca, mojando su cama y rostro. Mezclar las vibraciones y lo visual, formaban un placer inigualable.

Ella se sentó en una mesa cercana, junto a ella había un arnés con un dildo doble (ya sabía para que era). Abrió sus piernas y se colocó lubricante en sus dedos, ella se estaba comenzando a masturbar, con los ojos de su prometido clavados en su vulva. Metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina, esperando llenarla con aquel chocolate, al sacarlos se veían brillantes por la mezcla del lubricante de sabor y el propio. No tardó en frotar circularmente su clítoris con mucha fuerza, rápidamente volvió a meter sus dedos e igualmente se penetraba frenéticamente. Ella gritó y sus dedos salieron para dar paso a una fuente de líquido traslucido.

.

– Her… Moso… – Pronunció el rubio desde su lugar. Hubiera deseado probar aquel orgasmo de su chica.

.

La azabache saltó de la mesa y comenzó a colocarse el _strap on_. La parte del dildo con más curvatura fue la que se introdujo a sí misma, acompañado de un bello gemido. Para el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, el espectáculo no terminaba, porque ella se retiró el _bralette_ y el antifaz para quitar esa "barrera" que los separaba.

Retomó su lugar tras él y arrancó fugazmente la cinta. Apagó el vibrador y lo fue retirando suavemente. Observó aquel pequeño agujero que dejó a su paso, luego se atrevió a dejar caer un poco de su saliva en él. Su compañero gimió por sentir aquello en su trasero.

Le sujetó de las cuerdas y poco a poco fue levantándolo; ahora ambos estaban arrodillados en la cama, sin verse. La mujer colocó en la entrada de él, la punta de aquel miembro de plástico, con cuidado lo fue introduciendo para que los gruñidos del receptor fueran apareciendo. No lo metió todo, necesitaba hacer algo más. Una _mordaza_ modificada la fue colocando en la boca del varón: la correa era de cuero y lo que iba en su boca era un circulo de plástico duro que la mantenía abierta, permitiendo que su lengua saliera a través de esa circunferencia.

Ella lo agarró por las cuerdas de su pecho y el pene, a continuación, comenzaron las penetraciones que gracias al juguete con dos secciones que iban dentro de cada uno, los hacía gemir casi al unísono. Ambos estaban en un límite por todo lo que había pasado antes. El primero en rendirse fue Adrien, quien eyaculó con fuerza, llegando a manchar la cabecera del mueble sobre el que se encontraban; aun sintiendo que él no soportaba más, ella siguió con los movimientos por unos minutos más, necesitaba de ello para alcanzar el orgasmo deseado. Esa decisión le permitió conseguir que el modelo consiguiera un pequeño clímax prostático.

La diseñadora de modas, salió con brusquedad mientras soltaba el amarre de su chico. No se quitó el arnés, sólo se desplomó en la cama, en una orilla. Él con las cuerdas ya sueltas, pudo retirárselas al igual que con la _ballgag_. Se dejó caer junto a su mujer, quien le sonrió. Le ayudó a retirar el único juguete que traía aun en uso. Después simplemente la abrazó.

.

– _Bugaboo_.

– Entiendo.

.

Su prometida sabía lo que aquella palabra significaba. Aunque comúnmente era la que utilizaban como palabra de seguridad, en esos momentos la interpretaban como una forma de dar por terminada la sesión.

En aquel dulce abrazo, fueron cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo. Una sesión como esa siempre los dejaba completamente agotados. Por ello, usualmente dormían felizmente, satisfechos por todo lo que habían hecho juntos, complaciendo el rol que cada uno interpretaba para manifestar su sexualidad mutua.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– ¡Ah! – El grito de la chica era tan embelesador para él.

– Señorita, si no cumple con lo que le pido sabe que será castigada. – Le recordaba con voz fuerte el rubio. – ¿Entendido?

– Sí.

– ¿Sí, que? – Una nalgada bien propiciada sonó en aquel cuarto de cuatro paredes.

– Sí, amo.

– Buena niña. – La levantó y sentándola sobre sus piernas, mordió el cuello femenino.

.

Si, otra semana con una nueva sesión de placer mutuo. ¿Qué era lo que esta vez probarían? Tal vez collar que Marinette llevaba y el hecho de que en ese momento la metiera a una jaula te debería de dar una idea.

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

Este el final del fic :B Lamento si ha sido un poco corto, pero ha sido un poco complejo describir cosas de esta forma sin repetir tanto. Fue un muy buen reto para mí.

Les diré algo: si este fanfic tiene buena aceptación, como la han tenido otros de mis fics lemon pensaré en la posibilidad de contar otra de esas sesiones S/M :3 ¿Les parece el trato? Así que compártanlo con sus amigos y yo me animaré en escribir algo más ;) Igualmente pueden sugerir que tipo de cosa les gustaría leer siempre y cuando sea de este tipo.

Ahora les dejo un pequeño diccionario con los términos que puse (o de los que mencioné el acto) y puede que no entiendan:

Sesión S/M: Es el nombre que reciben este tipo de actos sexuales que involucran cosas de Sado y Masoquismo. Es el espacio de tiempo en que el Ama/o tiene bajo su control al sumiso/a, ya sea esporádicamente o de forma continuada.

Cock Ball Torture: es la tortura genital masculina

Barra espaciadora: Barra de madera o metal que sujeta a los tobillos o las muñecas obliga a estos a permanecer separados e inmovilizados.

Trampling: Consiste en pisar al esclavo, ya sea con el pie desnudo como con los zapatos puestos.

Bralette: Es un tipo de lenceria de un brassier que suele ser solo de encaje o tela semi o totalmente transparente. No tienen varillas ni copas.

Fetichismo: En el ámbito del S/M, se denomina a la adoración que un sumiso/a tiene sobre una parte del cuerpo de su Ama/o, o prendas usadas por ellos.

Dominatrix: Mujer de carácter dominante a quien se debe entrega y obediencia. También conocidas como MISTRESS, DOMINA, AMA. Adrien la llama su lady.

Esclavo: Hombre sumiso que disfruta entregándose a su Ama/o a través del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Femdom: Término inglés por el cual es conocida la dominación femenina.

Humillación: Es toda humillación, consistente en vejaciones por parte de la Ama/o.

Facesitting: Se produce cuando la Ama se sienta sobre el rostro de su sumiso o sumisa, normalmente es usado este castigo en exclusiva por las Amas.

Spitting: Es el acto de humillación en el que el Ama/o procede a escupir sobre su sumiso/a, normalmente en la boca u obligando a saborear y tragar la saliva de su Ama/o.

Bondage: Es el arte de las ataduras para inmovilizar a un sumiso/a.

Beso negro: Es la acción por la que el sumiso/a besa y lame el ano de su Ama/o. Conocido en su término inglés como RIMMING.

Dildo: Con este nombre se denominan a los consoladores, vibradores y prótesis fálicas.

Pegging: Practica en que la mujer penetra al hombre con un arnés/strap on o un dildo.

Strap on: Es la sodomización masculina por medio de penes y prótesis fálicas. Generalmente se refiere al arnés de tipo tanga con un dildo unido a él.

Arnés: Aparato que puede o bien funcionar para sujetar a alguien (bondage sin cuerdas), mantener a alguien elevado para penetración (como un columpio) o un calzón que permita colocar un dildo de cualquier tipo para usar con la pareja (hombre o mujer)

Mordaza: Cualquier objeto o técnica que amortigüe el sonido de la boca. Se dividen en mordazas reales, las que impiden articular palabras, y mordazas estéticas, las que cumplen una mera función ornamental como complemento del juego.

Ballgag: Mordaza. Es una de las más apreciadas mordazas fetiche, consiste en una bola preferentemente roja, sujeta por una correa de cuero negro. Mantiene la boca abierta.

Palabra de seguridad: Palabra acordada antes de los juegos y que significa el cese inmediato de la acción que se ejecuta sobre los esclavos.

Castigo: Es el sometimiento físico y psíquico por parte de un Ama/o sobre su esclavo/a, a través del dolor producido por cualquier medio.

Disciplina inglesa: Como su palabra indica proviene de los castigos que se daban en las escuelas británicas del siglo pasado y que consiste en los azotes en los traseros de los sumisos/as por medio de las manos y sobre todo usando la temida vara o fusta. También se le conoce con el nombre de SPANKING.

Spanking: Nalgadas

Jaula/Celda: Lugar donde se procede a encerrar al esclavo/a. También es conocido como establo, mazmorra, serrallo, etc…

.

Bueno, espero que haya resuelto muchas de sus dudas y que los vea pronto en una continuación de esta historia. ¡Buen día! :D


	2. Extra: Daddy's Bug Girl

Medio siglo después, ya voy a seguir este fanfic XD Todo por mera inspiración del trabajo de ElizabethChrono en su fanfic Castle :) Es un GabriNette muy recomendable de leer no solo por el sexo hard que ha hay, sino también por cómo se torna su trama *3*

Continuando, este capítulo extra es para deleite de mucho ya que veremos a Marinette como la sumisa y a Adrien como un excelente sugar daddy 3

Como saben, el contenido de esta obra es explícita y está basada en cosas que yo he experimentado o vivido con alguna de mis parejas anteriores :P Así que no me vengan con que esto es imposible o que esas cosas no pasan en la vida real porque los denuncio papus (?) Vale, dejo las drogas :v De una vez les digo que esta vez no dejaré lista de término, así que lo googlean plz XD

.

Disclaimer: Miraculous es idea original de Thomas Astruc y que no se entere de esto o me vetan del fandom XD

La foto de portada pertenece a Not-safe-for-Huffie 3 ¡Amo muchísimo su arte! Así que no olviden buscarla en Tumblr ;)

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**_

 _ **DADDY'S BUG GIRL**_

.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser ya estaba comenzando a creer que Adrien había conspirado para que hoy tuviese que estarse moviendo de arriba para abajo en el _atelier_. Eso era una tortura excitante y única, no podía negarlo, pero tener que atender a sus empleados así era horrible. No podía sacarlas y mucho menos podía ir al baño a masturbarse pues para que no hiciese trampa, él le había colocado un cinturón de castidad.

.

– Malditas bolas chicas… – Susurró molesta mientras andaba hasta su hogar. Sí, también le había quitado el dinero para que tuviese que caminar. – Adrien, me las vas a pagar…

.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, ella era la que estaba pagando lo de la última sesión que tuvieron. Aunque su amado admitió que había sido demasiado placentero, no dudo en decirle que se había excedido demasiado con lo que había hecho. Según él: _"el haberte dejado dormir en la jaula la semana pasada, no compensa lo que tú me hiciste"_.

No negaba que sus locuras a veces resultaban mucho mejores de lo que ella creía, pero esto era el peor placer tortuoso que estaba teniendo, ya que eso de fingir él sabía a la perfección que no se le daba bien. Pero bueno, por lo menos agradecía que el día de hoy no hubiera ataques de algo, porque transformarse así no iba a tener muy buenos resultados.

.

– Aunque… – Por un segundo lo imaginó y se estremeció tanto que tuvo que parar y cerrar las piernas de golpe pues sentía que algo pasaría. – Calma, Marinet...

.

Alguien había llegado por detrás de ella, cubriendo su boca para que no gritase. Estuvo a punto de golpearle en las costillas, pero la arrojó a un pequeño callejón cercano.

.

– ¡Ayu…! – Cuando iba a gritar fue besada profundamente.

.

Sus ojos fueron cubiertos y sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a sentirse diferente, como si ya conociera a quien estaba usurpando sus labios.

.

– Has lo que te digo y nada malo pasará. – Al escuchar ese susurro no pudo aguantar más, sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer.

.

No dijo absolutamente nada, dejó que la llevaran a un vehículo. Era frío y duro, pero no dijo demasiado, cooperó con su secuestrador que la amordazó y le retiró sus aretes. Bueno, no era tonta y sabía quién era el responsable de toda esa locura.

.

– _My lady_ , parece que esto te está excitando mucho.

.

Mentirle era algo absurdo cuando por su pierna resbalaba una pequeña gota de su lubricante. El haber llevado todo el día ese juguete sexual por dentro le había provocado humedecer su ropa interior, por lo que hacía grandes esfuerzos en que no se notara, además de tener que hacer movimientos para que las esferas metálicas no se salieran de su vagina. Pues, ahora que estaba más relajada, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por ese jueguito, al grado de que con el andar del coche y la posición en la que se encontraba, sentía como si se estuviese masturbando.

Estaba desesperada por recibir lo que su esposo le tenía preparado, pero ella sólo sentía que daban vueltas y vueltas, algo bruscas debía de admitir. Estaba sintiéndose cansada por todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, por lo que no se dio cuenta que no percibió que hacía un rato que se habían detenido y ella estaba jadeante.

El rubio amarró sus muñecas y tobillos para luego cargarla como si de un costal de harina se tratase. No tuvo que avanzar mucho para dejarla acostada en lo que parecía ser el piso, en una zona cubierta por algo similar a una alfombra muy suave. Sus tobillos cambiaron a estar separador por la misma barra espaciadora que ella había usado con él.

.

– Vamos a ver que tanto aprendiste. – Escuchaba que hablaba sensualmente el joven que solo ubicaba que estaba frente a él. – Sácalas.

– ¿Eh? – Intentó cerrar las piernas. – ¿C-cómo?

– Vamos, sólo has fuerza.

.

Respiró profundo y empujando de a poco, sintió como ambas esferas se iban moviendo hacía el exterior, pero solo una salió, cuando iba a continuar sintió que Adrien sujetó con fuerza su pierna.

.

– Ahora vuelve a meterla. – Le pidió con calma.

– ¿Q-qué? Pe-pero apenas y pude…

– Tú puedes. – Comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica por la parte interna.

.

Sentía el cosquilleo del tacto del varón, por lo que le costó un poco volver a jalar la esfera que estaba unida con la que aún seguía dentro por un hilo que las atravesaba a ambas.

.

– Perfecto. – Acercó la mano a la entrepierna de la joven y jaló el cordón que sobresalía de esta con cuidado para escuchar un gemido agudo. – Parece que te gustó que hiciera eso.

– S-sí…

– Bien, entonces…

.

Volvió a introducirle una de las bolas, dejando que la otra estuviera a punto de entrar, así comenzó a masajear el clítoris de su pareja a modo de aumentar su éxtasis. Ella estaba casi al límite, por lo que apenas pasaron unos minutos alcanzó el orgasmo entre gemidos y chillidos, pero él no se detuvo, es más utilizó un vibrador nuevo que habían comprado uno días atrás y no había utilizado. Un _Hitachi_. Por mucho tiempo habían deseado utilizarlo es sus sesiones, después de todo era un aparato muy común en el tipo de cosas que les gustaban.

Las olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo haciendo que los gemidos terminases confundiéndose con gritos de desesperación. Pasó por un segundo orgasmo y ya no podía controlar su cuerpo que parecía convulsionarse en el piso. Nuevamente su marido retiró el juguete que estaba dentro de ella para que un _squirt_ diera paso a su tercer orgasmo. Le alejó también el vibrador para que descansara. Estaba fatigada, respirando con mucha fuerza, parecía que su cabeza le punzaba por lo fuerte que corría la sangre a través de sus arterias y venas.

Se estaba quedando somnolienta, por lo que apenas sentía que era lo que su amante continuaba realizando en la habitación. Lo único que notó fue cuando sus tobillos fueron desamarrados, la arrodilló y le quitó la venda. No le fue difícil acostumbrarse a la luz de dicha habitación. Estaban en la sala de su hogar, alrededor había varias velas que era lo que iluminaba el lugar, frente a ella estaba la pantalla y junto una videocámara sobre un tripie. Junto a ella la usual mesita, con los juguetes que usaron y un par de botellas de lubricante.

El cansancio la invadía, así que se dejó caer, quedando en una posición comprometedora para que fuera tomada, pero lo que pasó es que el ojiverde la tomó de la cintura y la levantó, aun estando hincada. Ella pudo sentir el pecho desnudo de su pareja. Volteó a verlo para notar su sonrisa lasciva.

Comenzó a escuchar su voz, gimiendo, pidiendo por más. Era porque frente a ella estaba el video de todo lo que su marido le había hecho minutos antes. Aunque le apenaba mucho verse así, también le estaba agradando ver cómo ella misma se excitaba hasta tal punto que no era capaz de pronunciar palabras coherentes. Se observaba con mucha atención, dilatando su propio interior y lubricándolo, por lo que para Adrien no fue difícil volver a introducir las _bolas chinas_.

.

– ¿Lista?

.

Asintió y fue penetrada de fondo por su enamorado. Ambos disfrutando del movimiento que las esferas plata tenían en el interior de la joven que no para de mostrar lo mucho que todas esas nuevas sensaciones eran para ella. Sentía como si dentro de ella todo se derritiera debido al placer.

El hombre la tenía sujeta del cuello y hombros, dando embestidas fuertes, contundentes al interior femenino. Sabía a la perfección que no iban a aguantar demasiado pues ambos estaban en su límite, por lo que continuó el vaivén de su cadera, según el ritmo de lo que veía en el video.

Marinette no sólo gemía, nuevamente gritaba por todo. Colocó las manos de su esposo alrededor en su cuello, en señal de que estaba a punto de terminar y que quería probar algo que hacía mucho no intentaban: consistía en reducir el paso de aire para estimular el orgasmo. Al rubio no le gustaba hacerlo, la vez anterior se había excedido por no controlar su fuera causando a su mujer, por lo que prefirió pasar de ello y apoyar sus manos en los hombros de ella para hacer más duro el coito. Apenas un par de movimientos más y ambos habían concluido para acostarse en la alfombra.

.

– Wow… – El varón trataba de recuperar el aliento. – Eso… Fue increíble.

– Lo sé… – La chica sintió como poco a poco expulsaba las bolas.

– Parece que te gustó demasiado. – Metió la mano en la entrepierna de la chica para mostrarle lo húmeda que estaba. – Solo… ¿mira?

.

Notó que su mano estaba toda llena de sangre. Con rapidez tomó el control de las luces para encenderla, así encontró que la alfombra estaba manchada por completo de ese líquido carmín al igual que su miembro, piernas y las de su chica. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

.

– Marinette, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas en tu periodo?

– ¿Eh? – Ella se reincorporó un poco. – Me falta más de una semana para el siguiente.

– ¿Entonces? – Le mostró su mano.

– ¿A quién mataste? – Rio entre dientes por ver la cara pálida de su marido.

– Creo que a ti…

– Esto…

.

Ella bajó la mirada y observó todo el desastre que había en el lugar, parecía una zona de guerra. Debía admitir que en esa alfombra y con todo el movimiento que estuvieron haciendo parecía más terrible que todas esas veces que lo había hecho mientras ella estaba menstruando. Limpiar todo eso terminaría siendo una odisea.

.

– ¿No te sientes mal? – Estaba demasiado preocupado.

– No te preocupes, estoy muy bie… Auch. – Al levantarse sintió una especie de tirón en su interior. – Duele un poco.

– ¡Llamaré a Rose! – Gritó al correr por su celular.

– No… – La bilirrubina ya andaba por su torrente sanguíneo para mostrarse en su rostro.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– Se inflamó el cuello uterino por la entrada de… – Suspiró la rubia. – Lo que sea que esta vez metieron.

– ¡Perdóoooon! – Exageraba Adrien al tomar de la mano a su prometida que reposaba en la cama.

– Lamento que te tuviésemos que llamar, Rose. – Respondía apenada a su compañera de la preparatoria. Ella actualmente era ginecóloga y a veces los visitaba por este tipo de… Situaciones.

– ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirles que sean más prudentes en el sexo? – Les cuestionó tallándose las sienes. – Marinette, tomarás antiinflamatorios y analgésicos, además de un bactericida para prevenir cualquier infección.

– Pero estoy bien…

– Te aseguro que eso mañana te va a doler. – Estaba escribiendo en una hoja. – Toma incapacidad de dos días porque te aseguro que no te podrás parar. Y lo más importante… – Los miró amenazantes. – No sexo por un mes entero. Y eso incluye hasta masturbación o que Adrien te de sexo oral. No te excites o eso te va a doler.

– ¡Noooooooooooooo! – El rubio era todo un dramático.

.

Tras agradecer y pagar sus honorarios se retiró de aquel enorme inmueble para dejar a unos apenados esposos que no paraban de reír por todo lo que había pasado. Además, seguro que Rose exageró…

.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

.

– A-ayuda… – La azabache se arrastraba al baño porque no soportaba el dolor. Quería ir al baño y hasta aguantar hasta ir al servicio era una tortura.

– ¡¿Qué te he hecho _my lady_?! – Gritaba con desesperación el de ojos esmeralda.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Deja de gritar y ayúdame a ir al maldito baño!

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

Jajajajajajaja XD Vale, ya no habrá más capítulos extras de esto, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto por todo el desmadre que hicieron como por el pesar de Marinette. Siendo sinceros, eso me pasó hace unos tres meses y quería imaginar cómo sería para ese par tener que lidiar con algo así, aunque a diferencia que mi heroína, yo tuve que aguantarme la pena de ir con mi madre al médico x'D Fue horrible LOL

Bueno, no les cuento más de mis patoaventuras porque se quedarán con cara de WTF :v Dejen sus comentarios y los leo en otras de mis historias uvu)r ¡Cuídense y tengan buen día!


	3. Extra: Noche buena

Bueno, como prometí en Wattpad, es hora de un especial navideño y el aviso de que continuaré el fanfic con varios shot que no tienen relación o algún orden, por eso seguirán bajo la etiqueta de "capítulos extra". Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Miraculous es idea original de Thomas Astruc.

La foto de portada pertenece a Not-safe-for-Huffie 3 ¡Amo muchísimo su arte! Así que no olviden buscarla en Tumblr ;)

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**_

 _ **NOCHE BUENA**_

Apenas iban entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión Agreste y ya eran vistos por todos. Se trataba de la pareja más famosa de diseñadores de Paris después del mismísimo Gabriel Agreste.

En esa noche se estaba celebrando la tan conocida cena de la víspera navideña del padre de Adrien, una fiesta que se había vuelto tradición en los pocos años que se llevaba celebrando. Todo aquello comenzó con la pequeña invitación que hizo a los amigos de su primogénito en aquella primera Navidad sin su esposa; así, cada año,

Actualmente muchas celebridades del medio de la moda asistían a aquella celebración, pero por sobre todo estaban los amigos y sus familias.

Desde el compromiso de los jóvenes parisinos, se había vuelto el punto focal de aquel evento. Ellos se habían convertido en los anfitriones con el paso del tiempo, no importando que no se realizaba en su hogar y que prácticamente sólo ponían su presencia en dicho día. Bueno, no les quedaban muchas opciones más que continuar con dichas cosas.

– Me sorprende como esto ha mejorado con los años. – Mencionó la azabache que portaba un precioso vestido carmín largo. – ¿No lo cree señor Agreste?

– Te he pedido que me llames Gabriel. – El de pelo plata bebió de su copa. – Pero sí, esto ha ido creciendo para bien.

– ¿Nunca creyó que se convertiría en esto?

– La verdad no. – Suspiró, recordando viejas Navidades. – No después de que _ella_ se fue.

– Comprendo. – Los orbes cielo se posaron sobre su marido que reía con sus amigos. – No sé qué haría si él se va antes que yo…

La chica dio un respingo por la sensación de su entrepierna. Casi se le escapaba un gemido, pero pudo contenerlo a tiempo, era como si se hubiese quedado atorado en su garganta para esperar a salir en el momento preciso.

– Padre. – Adrien se acercó abrazando a su mujer.

– Veo que has mejorado en tus relaciones con otros.

– Claro, todo con ayuda de mi preciosa esposa. – Tomó la mano de la mencionada y la beso.

– ¡Sí! – Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Mari?

– A-ah, sí. ¡Sí!

– Te vez algo roja, ¿tienes fiebre? – Preguntó el hombre mayor preocupado. – Si quieres ve a descansar en el viejo cuarto de Adrien, está bien arreglado.

– N-no es nece…

– Yo la llevaré. – Beso la coronilla de la fémina. – Vamos por las escaleras de atrás.

No pudo objetar, pues ya estaba siendo llevada por su marido al lugar indicado. Apenas avanzaba notó que de nuevo estaba esa vibración en su entrepierna, ese hombre la estaba torturando con la ropa que le había obligado a usar ese día.

Sus piernas no soportaron demasiado. Jadeando, se hincó en el piso asustando a los presentes, sirviendo perfectamente de pretexto para el rubio que sonreía triunfante. La cargó en brazos y fue rápidamente a su antigua habitación a pasar la mejor de las vísperas navideñas.

Apenas entraron la heroína fue arrojada a la cama y con cinta adhesiva, sus manos fueron ajustadas a la espalda. Ella estaba en éxtasis, disfrutando de la vibración de la prenda especial que llevaba puesta la cual poco a poco aumentaba de velocidad.

– Parece que alguien disfruta mucho de mi regalo navideño…

La azabache no podía responder, le parecía algo imposible entre tantos gemidos que dejaban su boca abierta, causando que su saliva recorriera un camino desde su boca hasta las sábanas blancas que tenía bajo sí. Intentaba pedir piedad, pues estaba experimentando un primer orgasmo y los movimientos no se detenían, la estaba llevando a una tortura momentánea en que los gritos eran la muestra de lo bien que se sentía.

Su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse con las pataletas que daba, el cómo se curvaba su espalda y los movimientos violentos de su cabeza. Buscaba controlar tanto placer recibido, pero no se detenía, sólo sentía que aumentaba debido a la sensibilidad que iba dejando cada orgasmo tras de sí.

No lo soportó, su esfínter dejó escapar un poco de la orina que había en su cuerpo, para justo después dejar escapar el líquido de otra de sus glándulas, un squirt tan potente que mojaba toda la parte baja de su vestido rojo, recorriendo sus piernas a causa de los movimientos que hacía intentando controlarse.

– ¡Noooo!

Paró de golpe toda vibración y junto a ello la fémina no reparó en otra cosa más que regresar a su estado normal. Su mente estaba perdida, era incapaz de notar que sucedía a su alrededor, eso hizo que no notara que su compañero de batallas estaba colocándose un preservativo.

Le removió un poco, colocándola boca abajo y alzando su vestido lo más que pudo. Retiró la ropa negra que cubría su intimidad, dejándola a la altura de sus rodillas, por último, dejó caer lubricante de fresa entre los glúteos de la mujer que estaba bajo su merced.

Masajeó con la punta de su pene la entrada trasera de la chica que aún se encontraba algo desorientada, pero bastante relajada para recibir el falo masculino en su ano. Apenas sintió el varón que aquel lugar se abría a su pedido, lo introdujo de golpe causando que ambos gritaran por dicha acción.

Aquel sitio era mucho más estrecho que la vagina, con una textura diferente (tal vez a causa del lubricante). Parecía que no podía entrar por completo, como si aquel sitio aún no estuviera listo para recibirle, pero no le importó. No tenía piedad en penetrarla, la sujetaba de las muñecas que aún tenía sujetas a la espalda.

Ella no sentía lo que con anterioridad había experimentado al intentar complacer con sexo anal a su pareja. Esta vez el placer invadía a su cuerpo, todo desde aquella zona que se abría ante la introducción de la intimidad de aquel que tanto amaba, era extraño. Todas esas sensaciones eran mucho más difíciles de controlar, más directas.

Los gemidos que acompañaban esa sesión de coito parecían ser mucho más sinceros, sin contenerse u ocultarse para prolongar. Para Marinette era vergonzoso dejarse llevar tanto por lo que sentía desde aquel lugar, pero ya nada se podía evitar.

Apenas unos minutos después ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, rogando que su esposo no tardara demasiado o no podría aguantar más, pues aquella zona lo comprimía demasiado, causando una molestia a ambos, pero esas mismas contracciones le permitieron a Adrien llegar al clímax y eyacular casi al mismo tiempo.

Salió de ella y la soltó para que pudiese acomodarse mejor para dormir. Acomodó la ropa de ambos, mientras su amada ya dormía. Él regresaría a la fiesta para continuar con su deber de anfitrión y ella descansaría por tan fugaz sesión.

– Y yo que pensaba que tendría que soportar el mes restante sin sexo. – Habló para sí mismo, acomodando su corbata fuera de aquella habitación. – Bueno, no pensé que el sexo anal fuera una opción después de las órdenes de Rose… – Sonrió socarrón. – Descansa, princesa.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esto sólo fue una pequeña introducción a los nuevos capítulos que se vienen y un agradecimiento a apoyo 3 De verdad que me hace feliz ver que les gusta mi trabajo. Felices fiesta y buen día a todos :D


End file.
